Mission Impossible
by Cat Spring
Summary: This is before Sydney even joined the CIA. She still works for Sd- 6 and does not know about it being bad. Sydney is still in college and everyone that has died or gone away in the first, second and third seasons are still alive. If you have read the Alia
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mission Impossible  
  
Disclaimer: The Alias characters do not belong to me. However, the characters that I made up do belong to me  
  
Summary: This is before Sydney even joined the CIA. She still works for Sd- 6 and does not know about it being bad. Sydney is still in college and everyone that has died or gone away in the first, second and third seasons are still alive. If you have read the Alias books than you'll know that I got most of my ideas from them. Not all of them, though.  
  
Song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch  
  
Chapter 1: First Chance  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see you  
The part of you that's driftin over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
  
Sydney couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous Noah Hicks, who was sitting right across from her at the moment. Wilson had called them in earlier for some news. She had to skip all of her morning classes to be down here so she hoped that it was something extremely important. Ever since Sydney had joined Sd-6 her life, social and academic, had been hectic be on reasoning. There was always something she had to do here and Francie was beginning to get mad at her. She had even gotten a new friend to replace Sydney when she couldn't go shopping or when she had to skip The Frat parties.  
  
"We received Intel a couple of days ago that informed us of something that is worth investigating. It seems that a designing business in France may be supplying the KGB with money. And lots of it. I want you two to go there and figure what is going on", Wilson informed them  
  
Sydney's eyes lit up. If she went then this would be her very first mission. And she would get to go with Noah Hicks. The man of her dreams. 'Maybe I could even learn more about his past', Sydney thought 'Like how he got that scar on his chin'. Hopefully he might kiss her or some type of friendly gesture. Sydney really didn't care. As long as she knew if Noah liked her or if he didn't like her. That was all that mattered; and the mission, of course.  
  
"Are you sure Sydney is up for this, sir?" Noah asked  
  
"Yes, she is", Wilson replied "Right, Sydney?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. Did Noah actually think that she wasn't ready for this? Everyone was always telling how great she was. After all, Sydney had risen through Sd-6 ranks quicker than anyone ever had. That's what Wilson had told her, at least. "I am"  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
"Good. You're leaving in ten minutes for the airport", Wilson said cheerfully  
  
Sydney's face suddenly dropped. "Te-ten minutes?" "But I have to pack and tell my roommate I'm leaving. I just can't disappear"  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone.....  
I'm not alone  
  
"Don't worry. You already have a suitcase packed and I'll give you a cell phone so you can your roommate", Wilson stated  
  
"Ok", Sydney said relieved  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I recognized the way you make me feel  
I start to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
Caitlin stared blankly at the white wall in front of her. The briefings at the CIA seemed to get more boring as each day passed. She was in college, though. That was probably that reason that she got preoccupied when it came to sitting in here waiting to be told what to do. 'What if they're finally sending me on my first mission?' she thought 'That would be so great but kinda scary at the same time'. Then the director, Kendall, walked in and sat down across from her. His expression was emotionless.  
  
"We need you to go on your first mission", he told her  
  
"Really", she said coolly trying to keep her happiness under control. All great spies knew that showing your feelings could get you caught or.... Killed. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone....  
I'm not alone  
  
Oohhhh......  
  
"A simple task. Go to France and spy on two agents that are there to do some spying themselves", he replied  
  
"But... why?" "And who do they work for? Why are they there?"  
  
"Stop asking questions", he snapped "They work for Sd-6. The agency that claims to be a branch for the CIA. This is not true. There names are Sydney Bristow and Noah Hicks. They are there to snoop on some fashion designer"  
  
When I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty lives within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
Whenever comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you soar  
  
"Wait. Sydney Bristow goes to MY college. She's a spy? A bad spy?"  
  
"Well, actually, she doesn't know that Sd-6 is bad. Hardly anyone that works there does. So... will you go?"  
  
Caitlin didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, yes I do"  
  
"You leave in ten minutes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone...  
  
Sydney and Noah sat in the limo in silence. There alias's were two rich snobs who wanted to go to France for clothes. They were now Kate and Bill Hudson. At first Sydney hadn't known what to do. She had never been on a mission before. And Noah was making her feel any more comfortable. He hadn't spoken to her once this whole time. She was hoping he would give her some words of encouragement. 'I wish he would say something like, "Don't worry you'll be great"', Sydney thought 'But why would he say that after he made it clear that he didn't think I was ready'  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone..........  
  
And you're everyone I see,  
So tell me, do you see me???  
  
'Whatever. I can handle this. I just pray that we don't have to swim or anything like that' the only thing Sydney had not gotten high marks in was holding her breath under water. She knew that it had to do with her mom dying in that car crash when she was six. She had driven into the water and drowned supposedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was her first mission and she was going to be all by herself. Kendall had informed her that she would have to follow Bristow and Hicks everywhere without getting caught. Not to mention that she would have to change her appearance every two seconds since Sydney already knew what she looked like.  
  
'They're crazy', she thought 'How do they expect me to follow to agents without getting caught?' 'It's mad I tell you. Mad'  
  
TBC.......  
  
A/N: How'd ya like it? Sorry if it's a bit short but I didn't have much time to write this. If you review then I'll post the next chapter. After writing it of course. =} 


	2. Movie and a Makeover

Song: Soak Up the Sun  
  
Chapter 2: Movie and a Makeover  
  
My friend the communist  
Holds meetings in his RV  
I can't afford his gas  
So I'm stuck here watching TV  
I don't have digital  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got  
  
Sydney gawked in awe as she looked at the hotel room Noah and she were going to stay in. Everything about it was magnificent. There appeared to be a living space, two bathrooms and one bedroom. 'Wait....', she thought 'Why is there only one bedroom? Did Wilson expect her to sleep in the same bed with NOAH? This mission was turning out to better than I thought'  
  
"Noah, why is there only one bedroom?" Sydney asked  
  
He seemed to be thrown back by her question at first. Apparently he hadn't noticed the one bedroom like her. "We are a couple. So it has to seem like we're a couple. But don't worry I'll sleep on the couch"  
  
"Oh, ok", she said  
  
Sydney glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:00. 'Better get some sleep' "I'm going to bed", she informed Noah  
  
"Ok", he said  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
  
She headed for her bedroom and put her pajamas on. Then Sydney got into her bed, pulled the covers up and soundly went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin got into her hotel room and sat down on a couch. Hers was convientally located three rooms down from the two agents she had to follow everywhere. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kendall to tell him that she had made it here. "I made it"  
  
"Good. Remember; follow them EVERYWHERE no matter what"  
  
"Will do"  
  
She put it away and looked around. There was one bedroom, a living room and one bathroom. 'Perfect', she thought 'Everything I need. Better get some sleep it's already 10:30'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've got a crummy job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe I am crazy too  
  
Sydney woke up early and saw that Noah was still asleep. She still had about three hours before they had to leave so she decided to go for a short run. She put on some sweats and a shirt. While she going out she saw that Noah was still asleep. 'He is sooo cute', she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
  
There weren't many people out at this time of day. Just a few people and cars on there way to work. Sydney was trying to figure out if she should stay close to her hotel when she heard a loud noise coming towards her. She quickly went into an alleyway and hid behind a stray trash can. The noise that she had heard was a truck and suddenly it came down the alleyway that she hiding in.  
  
The truck abruptly stopped and two men got out. One of them was holding a package and the other opened a door on the side of the building. A man came out of the building and started talking to the other two in French. Sydney couldn't translate a word they were saying and wished that she had learned French before Russian. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
While it's still free  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Before it goes out on me  
Don't have no master suite  
I'm still the king of me  
You have a fancy ride, but baby  
I'm the one who has the key  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe I am crazy too  
  
"You did what?!?" Noah yelled  
  
"I spied on some people in an alleyway", Sydney replied  
  
"What if there were security cameras?", Noah asked "Someone could already figured us out"  
  
"Maybe I just some girl that got lost in an alleyway", Sydney said trying to fight back tears  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure anyone would hide behind a trash can and spy on people", Noah sarcastically said  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't talk to me. Go take a shower or something"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
  
Sydney tried to hold back her tears as she took a shower. But it was impossible. They poured down her cheeks as she regretted every liking Noah. 'How could he yell at me like that?" she thought 'He was such a jerk. I can't believe I ever liked him'  
  
Sydney and Noah had to leave for the big fashion designer. According to Noah the name of the fashion company was called Les Tre Chic (A/N: I can not remember the name of the stupid fashion thing. So I made something up). She decided to put on a knee length, blue dress with blue high heels. Her makeup wasn't that hard. Just some mascara, lipstick and eye shadow. Plus the brown wig that she had to wear as a disguise. "Are you ok?" Noah asked as Sydney stepped out into the living room  
  
"Fine", she replied plainly  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I over reacted"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well.... Then I guess we have to go now  
  
"Go ahead and lead the way. You are the BOSS after all"  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Got my 45 on  
So I can rock on.  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Sorry it it's a bit shorter than before. Do you like it so far? Hope so. I lost my book and can't find it. Don't worry the show must go on! Lol. Read and review! 


	3. Les Tre Chic

Chapter 3: Les Tre Chic  
  
Caitlin adjusted her earpiece before she went into Les Tre Chic. The CIA had sent an agent there about a week before to pose as worker there. They were secretly planting bugs so she could hear what Sydney and Noah were saying. If either of them went anywhere they weren't supposed to be Caitlin would know and she would follow them. No matter what.  
  
"Hello", a lady greeted her as she went in and sat down  
  
"Bonjour", Caitlin replied  
  
Just then Sydney and Noah walked in. 'Gosh. Sydney looks different. I hope she doesn't recognize me. This is already to dangerous', she thought. Sydney came and sat down right next to her. Caitlin could feel the sweat from her face. 'Calm down', she told herself 'Calm down'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That girl looks familiar', Sydney thought 'Oh, well. Maybe I saw her this morning when I was jogging'  
  
"Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Soron", the same lady said "You can go fitted now"  
  
Sydney followed one of the people into a room and stood there while they took her measures. Then they asked her what dresses she wanted to try on. "Everything you have", Sydney replied in a snooty voice. A few minutes later someone came in carrying tons of clothes.  
  
"I will help you", the assistant informed her  
  
"I do not need any help", Sydney said "Leave me be"  
  
"Well, ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the girl had left Sydney looked around the room. She walked around and searched for anything suspicious. Ten minutes later she decided that it was time to go out and plant the bugs. First, she had to find a good spot in this room. Sydney spotted a crack in the wall and put it there. 'One down. Alot to go"  
  
"Noah", she whispered into her earpiece "I'm going out"  
  
She made her way out of the room quietly and planted more bugs here and there. Some were in cracks or places where they wouldn't be detected. 'Hopefully Noah's keeping that lady busy', she thought  
  
"I'm going to go check on your wife", she heard the lady say in her earpiece  
  
"No need. My wife is fine", Noah stammered  
  
"Oh, but I have too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin quietly followed Sydney down the dark hallway. She could hear that Noah guy flirting with someone. 'A distraction', she thought 'So Sydney can plant bugs or something like that' She tried to find the bugs that Sydney was planting but it was impossible.  
  
Then she heard a noise. Something that made her stop dead in her tracks....  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: Ok, this is even shorter but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. Read and review! 


End file.
